Un simple coup de froid
by Narcotik
Summary: Quand Ren chope un gros rhume, son petit Horo chéri est là pour s'occuper de lui...Ou là, quel sommaire naze! Désoléééée! ATTENTION: SHOUNENAI! si vous aimez pas lisez pas! FINI! CHAPITRE 6: EPILOGUE! Bande de petits filous
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: ouais...Shaman King ne m'appartient pas...c'est dommage...j'aurais bien aimé. Et tous les yaoifan de la Terre aussi, je pense X3

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-ALLEZ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS, HOROHORO? DEPECHE-TOI DE M'ATTAQUER!  
-Maiiis j'en ai marre! J'suis crevé, moi!

Les deux jeunes personnes ayant ainsi parlé n'étaient autre que Tao Ren, le shaman leader de l'équipe The Ren, et Horo Horo, un des trois membres de cette équipe.  
Ils s'étaient levés à 5 heures du matin, comme d'habitude, pour l'entraînement; cependant, il s'exécutait à deux uniquement, car le troisième membre de l'équipe, Chocolove, s'était cassé un bras lors de l'"échauffement". Bien entendu, le shaman chinois ne l'aurait jamais laissé se reposer pour autant, si à cet instant précis, l'idée saugrenue de s'enfuir en courant de ce chef tyrannique n'était pas venue à l'esprit de notre Chocolove. Ce qu'il fit. Immédiatement car, sinon, le chinois lui en aurait déjà collé une.  
Après cela, Ren se jura de se venger sur l'ainu Horo Horo, qui, lui, avait bien trop peur de Ren pour s'enfuir.

-S'teuplait, une toute petite pause! supplia ledit shaman de glace, qui s'agenouillait plusieurs fois devant Ren en sanglotant. Pitié, j'en peux plus!

-Mmmrff, bredouilla le jeune chinois. Dix minutes, pas plus. Mais c'est bien parce qu'il commence à faire froid.

Nous étions en effet en plein hiver.

-Aaaah, merci...répondit l'ainu en allant se réchauffer à l'intérieur de la vieille maison. Tu viens?

-Non, je vais ranger les armes. Cet après-midi, on part à la chasse au Chocolove.

-Hahaha...Dans...Dans la forêt? demanda le bleuté, pas rassuré.

-A ton avis, baka? répondit Ren.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Après les dix minutes de pause, lors desquelles Horo Horo avait mangé, changé de tenue, regardé un peu la télé, joué aux cartes avec Manta, Ryu et Faust, nettoyé les toilettes sous les ordres de la fiancée de Yoh, Anna, épilé ses sourcils, etc...(Comment a-t-il fait tout ça en dix minutes, me direz-vous? Maiis il est habitué, voyons. Allez, est-ce que je vous en pose, moi, des questions? Alors, fermez-la!), les deux jeunes hommes partirent dans la forêt par -10°C;  
cependant, Horo Horo, qui était habitué à ce genre de température puisqu'il venait d'Hokkaido, situé très au nord du Japon, s'était couvert juste comme il fallait pour éviter de devenir tout bleu comme Ren, qui lui n'avait pas changé de tenue, toujours le nombril à l'air, toujours les épaules nues,...et c'est sans doute pour cela qu'il était aussi énervé.

-Ren...

-Quoi!

-Tu...t'as pas froid comme ça? demanda gentiment l'ainu.

-Tu me prends pour qui, sale naze? J'ai jamais froid! répondit agressivement le chinois.

Ils marchèrent pendant près d'une heure; puis un bruit de pas dans la neige, autres que ceux de nos deux compères, se fit entendre.

-Aaahaaaaa! s'exclama Ren, qui grelottait depuis environ un quart d'heure. On t-t-te t-t-tient, sssssalop-p-pard! J-j-je v-v-vais t-t-te t-t-tuer!

Puis le jeune garçon à la tête pointue se jeta sur la forme dans la neige, qui s'avéra être Chocolove.

-Gyyaaaaaaaaa! hurla le shaman américain. Casse-toi, lâche-moi tout d'suite!

-Du calme, Ren! Lâche-le, ne le tue pas! supplia Horo Horo.

...Silence.

-Euuuh, Ren? Tu me frappes pas? s'étonna Chocolove.

...Autre silence.

-Ren? Eh, Ren, ça va? demanda l'ainu.  
Ce dernier lui secoua l'épaule, ce qui le fit tomber par terre. Il resta immobile, les yeux fermés, comme mort, dans la neige.

-REN! crièrent les deux équipiers.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comme il faisait chaud, tout d'un coup...comme il faisait bon...Rester ici, dans cette position, à jamais...ne plus bouger...rester éternellement ici.  
Mais, au fait, où était-il?

Ren ouvrit les yeux.  
Il était de retour dans la vieille maison où cohabitaient les compagnons de Yoh, dans son lit, une serviette mouillée sur la tête. Il essaya de se relever,  
mais n'avait plus la force pour bouger. Il se contenta de balayer sa chambre du regard, qui s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit...

-Horo...Horo? dit-il d'une voix extrêmement faible.

-Gn? répondit l'ainu, qui avait l'air vidé. Oh, t'es enfin réveillé!

La vue de son ami apparemment vivant lui rendit son hyper-excitation habituelle.

-Que...s'est-il...

-Quand on a retrouvé Chocolove, dans la forêt, tu t'es jeté sur lui pour l'exploser. Mais tu t'es carrément évanoui sur lui, et Faust pense que t'as chopé un sérieux coup de froid. C'est moi qui t'ai porté jusqu'ici, ajouta-t-il, fier de lui.

-Ah...

Ren réessaya de se lever, mais rien n'y fit.

-Laisse tomber, y a pas moyen, dit le bleuté en voyant les efforts que faisait son ami. Faust a dit que tu devais tenir le lit pendant au moins une semaine.

-Mmrrr...grogna la tête pointue en fronçant les sourcils.

-Quoi, c'est pas ma faute! répondit le shaman de glace.

-Mmm...Mer..ci.

Horo Horo regarda fixement dans la direction de Ren. Il avait cru entendre un petit "merci". C'était impossible, ça n'était jamais arrivé, et le bleuté était convaincu que cela n'arriverait jamais. Mais, tout de même, cela ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un "merci", du mouvement des lèvres jusqu'au regard dans ses yeux, rempli de reconnaissance, en passant par son ton très gêné.

-Tu...tu peux répéter? demanda Horo Horo en écarquillant les yeux.

Mais le jeune chinois s'était déjà rendormi.

-Ben ça alors...Non, c'est pas possible...bredouilla l'ainu.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yo!

Alors, qu'est-ce vous en pensez? Mon premier shounen-ai! (attention, yaoi et shounen-ai, c'est pas la même chose). Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais envie d'écrire un pitit Hororen.

Voilà qui est fait. J'suis vachement comblée. Oh mais oui alors. Par contre chuis crevée. Review, plize? Et je review **vos** fanfics. Promis!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:...blabla...Shaman King...blabla...ses personnages...pas à moi...patati...Hiroyuki Takei...patata...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'heure du dîner arriva. Chocolove ayant toujours un bras dans le plâtre, ce fut Horo Horo qui se chargea d'ammener la nourriture à Ren. Mais Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la chambre, ce fut pour découvrir un Ren à moitié mort, près de la fenêtre, trempé de sueur.  
Horo accourut.

-Abruti! Je t'avais dit de rester couché! s'exclama l'ainu.

-J'a...vais...froid...répondit le chinois en tremblant.

Pendant un quart de seconde, plusieurs pensées traversèrent l'esprit du shaman des glaces: d'abord, il se sentait pour une fois SUPERIEUR à son chef, et cela ne manqua pas de lui faire plaisir; imaginez donc, le pouvoir absolu sur lui pendant toute une semaine! La capacité de se venger de lui! Nyark! Horo en ricana de plaisir. Puis une autre pensée lui indiqua qu'il était à moitié nu.

-Attends, je vais te prêter des fringues, dit Horo. Mais d'abord, je te remets au lit.

Lorsqu'il souleva Ren, celui-ci se blottit contre la poitrine de l'ainu.

-OUAH! Arrête ça, t'es gelé! lui lança Horo. Putain...depuis combien de temps t'es levé? Tu dois dor-mir!

Ren ne répondit pas, car il venait de se rendormir.  
'Jamais vu comme ça', se dit Horohoro. 'D'habitude, il se rend viril au possible, il nous tape dessus, à moi et Chocolove, il se prend pour un caïd...là,  
on dirait un petit bébé qui se pelotonne contre sa mère...Remarque...c'est plutôt mignon'  
Le sang de Horo ne fit qu'un tour. Après avoir déposé Ren dans son lit, il s'asséna un bon gros coup de poing sur le haut du crâne.  
'Mais quel con, à quoi je pense, moi? Faut vraiment que je me trouve une copine!'

Il déposa donc le chinois sur son lit et la nourriture sur la table. Sans se soucier de sa propre fatigue, il entreprit d'essuyer la sueur qui couvrait le corps à peine musclé de Ren.  
'Mais comment il a fait pour suer autant? Et...pourquoi je le nettoie! Je suis pas censé faire la nounou! Saloperie! Pourquoi ça tombe sur moi? J'aurais dû me péter le bras, moi aussi, tiens...' se disait notre ami l'ainu.  
Cependant, comme il s'afférait à la tâche, il sentait comme une chaleur monter...mais il n'aurait su dire où.

-Quelqu'un a déréglé le chauffage? demanda-t-il à Yoh, qui passait par là.

-Nan, personne,répondit-il. Mais...

Yoh se rapprocha de l'aïnu.

-Mais t'es tout rouge! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

-Hein? Tout rouge? Qui? Moi? Pourquoi? En quel honneur? Qui êtes-vous monsieur? Je...

Il fila se regarder dans une glace.

-Putain, c'est pas vrai...alors c'est là que j'avais chaud!

Il baissa les yeux vers son pantalon.  
'Et là aussi...' se dit-il. 'Non, c'est pas vrai, dîtes-moi que c'est pas vrai! Je suis pas un pervers! Je peux pas être autant en manque'  
Se rappelant de sa virginité, il pensa que le dépucelage devait être classé au premier rang des priorités; au second rang venait la nourriture, après les amis,  
après le Shaman Fight, après l'amour, et ensuite s'occuper de Ren.

Tout cet ordre si bien imaginé et construit fut malencontreusement bouleversé le lendemain.  
A l'heure du déjeûner, Horo ne se montra pas.

Il était dans la chambre "the Ren", et essayait de réconforter Ren de sa présence.  
'Pourquoi ça le réconforterait que je sois là!' s'était-il dit après la recomandation de Manta.  
Mais le fait était qu'il ne pouvait rien refuser à son malheureux leader: gémissant, nauséeux, il avait des vertiges et des hallucinations. Horo lui parlait dans l'oreille dès qu'il se montrait trop agiter; il arriva même au malade de pleurer une ou deux fois. C'est dire si l'affaire était sérieuse.

Au bout d'une petite heure de surveillance, Horo, cherchant un prétexte pour le toucher, finit par se convaincre de prendre sa température.  
Il mit donc sa main sur le front du chinois, et, à cet instant précis, vous ne me croirez peut-être pas mais un certain Chocolove, un plateau de nourriture à la main, laissa tout tomber et poussa un petit cri de surprise.

-KYA! C'est...c'est pas vrai...je...j'ai rien vu! balbutia-t-il avant de partir en courant.

'Quoi, se dit-il, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu voir de toute faç...Aaaaah! Qu'est-ce que je fous'  
Après s'être rendu compte qu'il avait passé son autre main sous le haut de pyjama de son partenaire, il la retira vite fait, bien fait, et défonça la porte contre sa tête (mais le contraire aurait été moins douloureux).

Il s'assit sur son lit, ferma les yeux et fit un récapitulatif des événements: d'abord, il avait été extrêmement gêné de porter Ren jusqu'à son lit lorsque celui-ci venait de tomber malade. D'habitude, il n'était jamais embarassé de porter quelqu'un. Ensuite, lorsqu'il l'avait nettoyé, il était devenu cramoisi (dans les tons un peu fushia, pour les friands de détails); et maintenant, il l'avait tripoté, là, sous les yeux de leur équipier. Comment allait-il se justifier?  
'J'espère qu'il oubliera pas qu'il a rien vu...' se disait notre aïnu en ramassant la nourriture du plateau.

Après avoir ramassé la nourriture réduite en bouillie et couverte de cheveux et de poussière, l'aïnu se résigna à descendre demander à Tamao des restes du repas Elle fouilla un peu, mais ne dénicha rien du tout.

-Je suis désolée...dit-elle.

-Pas grave, assura Horo. Je vais me débrouiller.

Une idée germa alors dans la tête de notre ami; sans doute l'idée la plus débile et la plus intelligente (en même temps) à laquelle il ait jamais pensé.

-Dis, Tamao...je peux prendre la cuisine?

-Oui, pas de problème...mais évite de faire trop de bazar, je viens de ranger...

-Merci!

Il lui emprunta plusieurs livres intitulés "la cuisine pour les sous-doués", "la cuisson pour les débiles", "assaisonnements pour les crétins" et "vaisselle pour cerveaux lents" (lisez les deux derniers mots à haute voix, vous allez voir, ça fait un jeu de mots terrible. Et c'était pas intentionnel)  
Après s'être battu un quart d'heure avec le four, il parvint enfin à le préchauffer, et commença à regretter le bon vieux feu de bois traditionnel de Hokkaido.  
'Bon, alors...une recette...' se demandait-il en feuilletant les pages de "la cuisine pour les sous-doués"; il tomba sur un plat qui avait l'air délicieux (il le choisit surtout pour sa difficulté: une étoile) et entama la préparation de la soupe au misô. Il y avait tout ce qu'il fallait, et, pensa-t-il, puisque c'était une soupe, rien de meilleur contre le rhume. Il s'afféra donc et on put entendre, pendant une heure, toutes sortes de bruits: cris, bien sûr, injures à l'adresse de quelque ingrédient ou outil, mais aussi fracas, renversements, eau qui coule, et même, à un moment, explosion.

Finalement, il courut à la chambre de Ren avec la bonne sousoupe, en proposa une cuiller à Ren avec un sentiment de fierté, d'épanouissement, et de satisfaction en pensant que, tout à l'heure, dans cette cuisine, en préparant cette soupe, il était devenu un homme, mon fils.

En mangeant la soupe, Ren eut l'air de se régaler. Soit il faisait semblant, soit Horo n'était ni un sous-doué, ni un débile, ni un crétin, ni un cerveau lent.  
Mais Ren était sans doute trop épuisé pour bluffer, ce qui rendit Horo fou de joie rien qu'à cette pensée: 'Il a aimé ma cuisine! Je peux mourir heureux!  
Yahoooooooooooooo!'.

Après le petit repas, Ren s'endormit et Horo débarassa la vaisselle. Il regarda le beau visage endormi de Ren.

-Dors bien...murmura-t-il.  
Après quoi il se mit un nouveau coup de poing sur la tête, et maudit son taux anormalement élevé d'hormones.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yaaaah, saluuuuuuuuuuut!  
Eh ouais, le 2ème chapitre...je l'aime bien. Je rigole bien quand je le relis. Qu'en est-il de vous?  
Note: j'avais absolument pas prév la scène de la cuisine, mais je la trouve plutôt marrante, finalement.  
Rendez-vous in zeu 3ème chapitre!  
Review plize!


	3. Chapter 3

Ce chapitre est entièrement du POV de Ren; il se passe en même temps que le chapitre précédent. Le chapitre 3 est pas super marrant, j'avoue...mais c'est aussi ça, le shounen-ai! Réflexions existentielles, profondeur, subtilité, bordel! ...paron, je m'égare.

Disclaimer: Shaman king et ses persos sont pas à moi, mais à Hiroyuki Takei. Hé! Vous avez remarqué? J'arrive à le dire sans pleurer maintenant! Bouhou..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

J'ai peur.  
Il n'y a rien autour de moi...tout est sombre. Je me débats, je crie, je pleure, rien n'y fait. J'ai froid.  
Je tends mes mains dans le vide, comme pour attraper quelque chose...Je ne saurais dire quoi. C'est comme si j'attendais que ce quelque chose me tombe dans les mains.

Je me sens seul.  
Si je crie, le bruit se cogne contre les murs.  
Si je pleure, mes larmes s'écrasent sur le sol.  
Si je me lève, je tombe par terre.

Et puis, ça y est.  
C'est exactement ce que j'attendais.  
Une chose m'enveloppe les mains, emplie de chaleur...elle me réchauffe tout le corps.  
Qu'est-ce?  
J'ouvre mes yeux.  
Il est là.  
Ce sont ses mains.  
Je veux les garder, pour moi et moi seul.  
C'est moi qui ai le plus besoin de sa chaleur.  
Elles sont à moi,  
tout comme lui.

Je me sens bien.  
Si je crie, il me réconforte.  
Si je pleure, il essuie mes larmes.  
Si je me relève, il m'aide à marcher.

Je crois avoir compris, à présent.  
Je l'aime.

Je sais qu'il est un homme.  
Et alors?  
Ce genre de détail a peu d'importance.  
Même si ma famille me reniera, je l'aime toujours.

Ma famille était-elle présente lorsque j'étais malade?  
Sont-ils bien placés pour ce genre de morale?  
Non.

Est-ce qu'il m'aime?  
Dis-moi...Horo.  
Est-ce que tu m'aimes?  
Je n'arrive même plus à parler.

Non, tu ne peux pas m'aimer.  
D'ordinaire, je me cache derrière mon masque de méchanceté et de cruauté.  
Je ne suis pas capable de me faire aimer...

Mais je t'aime quand même.

Je sens ta main sur mon front.  
Tu veux savoir si j'ai de la fièvre?  
Je n'en ai plus, je ne veux plus en avoir.  
Je veux guérir, pour te dévoiler mon amour.

Oh?  
Je sens ton autre main.  
A l'endroit où le froid était le plus présent avant que je ne te rencontre.  
Sur mon coeur.  
Tu retires ta main? Pourquoi? Pourquoi si brusquement?  
Serais-tu...amoureux de moi?

Je commence à avoir faim.  
Tu pars? Non...reste.  
Je veux que tu restes.  
Avec moi.  
Seuls...

Combien de temps s'écoule? Vas-tu revenir?  
Oui! Tu es là.  
Tu m'apportes de la nourriture.  
Tu savais que j'avais faim.  
Tu me fais manger, tu portes la cuiller à la bouche.  
Ta cuisine est délicieuse.  
Tu cuisines tellement mieux que ma mère!  
C'est tellement moins raffiné, et...tellement plus naturel!

Un jour, c'est moi qui te ferai la cuisine.  
Je prendrai soin de toi comme tu as pris soin de moi.  
Mais tu aimes que nous jouions au chat et à a souris, n'est-ce pas?  
Soit.  
J'attendrai.

Dors bien, toi aussi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pfiou. Et voilà, fin du chapitre!  
Alors? Rendez-vous dans le chapitre 4, qui lui, est bien marrant.  
Review, please! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Shaman King et ses persos, pas à moi, à Hiroyuki Takei, et gnagnagna, et gnagnagna. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les deux jours qui suivirent, Ren resta cloué au lit, aussi mal en point qu'au tout début de la maladie. Horohoro prenait bien sûr toujours soin de lui, sans jamais chercher à se venger, sous prétexte que, selon lui, "c'était déloyal de lui faire ça alors qu'il était mourant". Puis, au quatrième jour de maladie,  
Ren parvint enfin à se lever.  
'Ca y est...se disait Horo. Maintenant, on va recommencer l'entraînement...Pourquoi je me suis occupé de lui!'

-Tu...te sens mieux? se risqua Horo en début d'après-midi.

-Oui, répondit Ren. On va pouvoir reprendre l'entraînement.

-Maiiis c'est à cause de ça que t'as failli mourir! Tu voudrais pas plutôt rester allongé et guérir complètement?

-Mais si, moi je me repose. Vous, vous allez vous entraîner!

-Pas possible, Choco est toujours dans le plâtre. Je vais pas m'entraîner tout seul, quand même?

-Dans ce cas, je suis guéri!

Et le chinois se leva de son lit, prit sa lance et appela Horohoro, qui s'était d'ailleurs enfui en courant à travers toute la maison.

-Horokeu! Reviens immédiatement!

-NAN! JAMAIS!

En courant, Horo regardait derrière lui pour voir s'il avait semé la tête pointue. Or, les humains, qui étaient très mal faits, ne possédaient qu'une seule paire d'yeux, et notre ami l'ainu s'en servait déjà pour surveiller son chef. Par un effroyable malheur, le sort voulut qu'en cet instant précis, la jeune Tamao, préposée à toutes les tâches ménagères (sauf le nettoyage des toilettes, qui était réservé aux punis), empruntât le même couloir que Horo. Et pas dans le même sens, en plus. Je sais pas si vous saisissez bien toute la perversité tordue de la situation. C'est dingue, on aurait dit que c'était fait exprès, tellement c'était vicieux. Manque de bol pour la kokkuri, elle se prit un Horo fuyant dans la tête, ou plutôt, dans les assiettes, car ce tordu de hasard lui avait fait porter une énorme pile d'assiettes en cet instant précis. C'est vachement vicieux, hein?  
N'empêche qu'elle se prit les trois quarts des débris de porcelaine dans les bras, ce qui lui arracha un cri extrêmement puissant, qui manqua de déchirer les tympans de toute la maisonnée.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!

-Tamao! dit Horo, qui se protégeait du quart de débris restant.

-Merde! s'exclama le chinois. Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu, encore!

-SI TU M'AVAIS PAS POURSUIVI EN COURANT, CA SERAIT PAS ARRIVE!

-Ouiiiiiiiiiiin, j'ai maaaaaaaaaaaal! gémit Tamao.

Après avoir collé une raclée à Horo horo, Ren aida Tamao à aller dans la chambre du docteur Faust, accompagnés d'un Horo qui se frottait la joue rougie. Faust, après l'avoir auscultée, conclut que ses bras allaient être HS pendant quelques jours.

-Mais...qui va faire à manger? dit Tamao. Et le ménage?

-Puisque les responsables sont Ren et Horo Horo, répondit Faust, c'est à eux de prendre leurs responsabilités. D'ailleurs...

Il se pencha vers Ren avec un regard sévère.

-...Qui t'as permis de te lever de ton lit? lui demanda-t-il.

-Ca va, je suis guéri, répondit Ren.

-Non. Regarde-moi ces yeux! Et ce teint! Quand je dis une semaine, c'est UNE SEMAINE!

Ren et Horo, de retour dans chambre "the Ren", se regardèrent fixement.

-Ok, dit Horo Horo. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?

-Simple: on va prendre nos reponsabilités. On est des hommes, comportons-nous en hommes. On va se partager équitablement les tâches.

-Ok, alors qui fait quoi?

-Moi, la cuisine, toi, tout le reste.

-C'EST CA QUE T'APPELLES "EQUITABLE"?

-Hé, moi je peux pas me lever trop souvent de ce lit, sinon Faust va encore m'engueuler...

-Pfff...pas cool...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Youpiiii, le 4ème chapitre! Très court, mais bon, on s'en contentera. Alors, z'avez vu un peu, on retrouve un lien entre le chapitre 3 et 4: la cuisine faite par Ren! Non, vraiment, je suis une bête.  
Rendez-vous dans le 5ème chapitre! X3


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Shaman King et ses persos ont le malheur de ne pas m'appartenir, c'est dommage pour eux. Ils préfèrent être à Hiroyuki Takei.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

L'heure du dîner arriva. Toute la maisonnée était assise autour de la table, après que Ren les ai appelés en hurlant à moitié car il s'était brûlé juste à ce moment précis avec le porc.

-Bon apétit! dit Yoh.

-Bon apétit! répondirent tous les autres en coeur.

Ils commencèrent à manger; Ren avait mangé avant tout le monde (allez savoir pourquoi) et, juste quand il voulut aller se coucher, un abruti aux cheveux bleus lui lança la réplique qui tue, celle que Ren avait tenté de fuir en allant se coucher au plus vite:

-Dis donc, elle est excellente ta cuisine!

Ren baissa la tête et répliqua aussi sec:

-Mange pendant que c'est chaud, au lieu de parler, crétin.

Puis il courut vers sa chambre.

-C'est vrai, c'est super bon! dit Manta.

-C'est presque meilleur que ce que fait Tamao! ajouta Yoh. Hé, pleure pas, Tamao! J'ai dit presque!

-Vous croyez qu'il est fâché? demanda Horo Horo, qui n'avait pas quitté la porte de la cuisine des yeux.

Tout le monde s'arrêta de manger et regarda fixement l'aïnu comme une curiosité curieuse. Très curieuse en l'occurence.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire? demanda Chocolove.

-C'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un se demande ça! dit Ryu.

-Evidemment qu'il est fâché, il est toujours fâché! ajouta Manta.

Puis les conversations anodines repirent leur cours. Horo fut le seul à ne pas parler de la soirée.  
'Je voulais juste lui faire un compliment! se disait-il. Bon, il l'a peut-être mal pris...je vais aller m'excuser dès la fin du repas'  
En fait, malgré sa bonne résolution, il n'attendit même pas la fin du repas. Après avoir fini son morceau de porc, son bol de riz, le poisson et les légumes, il débarassa son assiette. Tout le monde fut étonné de ce qu'il avait avalé dans la soirée à peine autant de nourriture qu'à son quatre heures.

-Bonne soirée, tout le monde...dit Horo avant de se cogner juste à côté de la porte.  
Puis il monta dans la chambre "The Ren" sous les regards ébahis du groupe.

-Il est malade?

-Possible, avec ce froid.

Et les conversation anodines se grouillèrent de rereprendre ("pas français? Comment ça, "pas français"? Attendez, je regarde dans le dico...ah ben oui, vous avez raison, c'est pas français du tout. Allemand, peut-être?)

Horo arriva devant la porte de sa chambre. Il inspira un grand coup, s'étouffa, toussa, puis toqua à la porte.

-Entre, Horo, dit la voix de Ren.

-Comment tu savais que c'était moi? demanda l'ainu en ouvrant la porte.

-Il n'y avait que toit pour t'étouffer en respirant, dit un Ren qui lui tournait le dos.

-Exact, dit-il en se frappant intérieurement.

-Alors, tu veux déjà te coucher? demanda le chinois.

-Non, je...je voulais te demander quelque chose.

-Quoi? dit-il plus brusquement qu'il ne voulut.

-Est-ce que...je t'ai blessé? A un moment...j'ai dû dire quelque chose...hein?

-...Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? dit Ren tout aussi brutalement.

-Je...je suis nul. Je suis un imbécile, je dis toujours ce qu'il faut pas, je manque affreusement de tact...

Ren baissa la tête.

-Qui t'a permis de dire une chose pareille! lui cria-t-il. Tu es loin d'être nul! Tu ne fais qu'exprimer tes sentiments. C'est une sorte de liberté, tu devrais en être fier!

-Ren...

-Il y a des personnes qui ne peuvent pas exprimer leurs sentiments aussi facilement que toi! Ils donneraient très cher pour être comme toi!

Moment de silence.

-Moi...j'aimerais...j'aimerais vraiment être...comme toi, dit Ren d'un ton extrêmement gêné.

Autre moment de silence.

-Ren...c'est vraiment ce que tu penses?

-A ton avis, baka? Tu crois que j'invente tout ça uniquement pour me ridiculiser!

-Arrête un peu avec tes "baka"! Je croyais justement ne pas en être un! cria Horo encore plus fort que Ren en s'approchant de lui.

-Je...

-Ferme-la! Pourquoi tu prends toujours tes grands airs avec moi? Je te rappelle que je suis plus vieux que toi! Montre-moi plus de respect! Et pour commencer...

Il saisit l'épaule de son leader et le tourna brusquement. Il comprit alors pourquoi Ren se cachait ainsi: son visage était complètement rouge.

-Aaah! Ren! Pourquoi t'es...

-Tais-toi! C'est justement à cause de ça que j'aimerais être aussi libre que toi! J'en ai marre d'être aussi froid! J'en ai marre de toujours être planqué derrière un putain de masque! J'EN AI MARRE! TU PIGES?

-Ren...

-LA FERME! C'EST FACILE, POUR TOI, DE TE MOQUER! TU COMPRENDS RIEN DE RIEN, ESPECE DE CON!

Le chinois commença à pleurer.

-Merde...je ne voulais pas que tu me voies comme ça...

-Ren.

-T'approches pas! lui cria Ren. Ou je te jure que tu...

Horo n'attendit pas que son leader finisse sa phrase; il lui attrapa les épaules, l'attira doucement à lui et l'embrassa.  
Et puis là...toute la colère et tout le désespoir de Ren s'envolèrent en même temps. Il ferma les yeux et goûta ces délicieuses lèvres qui s'unissaient aux siennes. Il ne pensait plus, il ne réfléchissait plus, il se délaissa complètement dans les bras de l'ainu et l'embrassa en retour, puis glissa ses mains derrière la nuque de son ami. Horo Horo glissa les siennes derrière sa fine taille, et ils se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Après quelques minutes d'intense contact buccal (et salivaire), nos deux amis se séparèrent et se regardèrent dans les yeux.  
Voici à peu près ce à quoi ils pensèrent en cet instant:

Horo:'J'ai embrassé un garçon! J'ai embrassé un mec! Je suis un pervers!...Et en plus, j'ai faim TT' 

Ren:'YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wipee! Alors, comment c'était cette petite scène de "contact buccal et salivaire"? Ca vous a plu? Ouais, je sais, je manie le vocable du corps et du contact physique à la perfection. Enfin presque. L'histoire va-t-elle se terminer là? Naaaan j'déconne.  
Rendez-vous dans le chapitre 3, coquinous ;p 


	6. Chapter 6

Bon. Comme la fic vous a bien plu à tous (sauf à une personne dont je ne citerai pas le nom), je vais faire le chapitre 6, une sorte d'épilogue. Si, si. Le dernier chapitre de l'histoire. Chuis allée super vite, quand même, pour écrire cette fic! Faut dire que les idées ont pas arrêté de pousser, alors, forcément.  
Bref, enjoy with zis dernier chapitre ;p

Disclaimer: Shaman king et ses persos ne sont ni à moi, ni au royaume de Saturne. Ils sont à Hiroyuki Takei. Mais patience...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le soleil se levait sur notre cher petit couple d'éphèbes, qui avaient pris l'initiative, juste après leur baiser, d'aller juste un peu plus loin. Ils s'étaient donc, après s'être amusés un peu (nyéhé), endormis dans le même lit.  
Ren se réveilla en premier. Après s'être fait la remarque qu'il avait mal à la tête et que Horo ronflait, et après avoir failli l'étouffer avec un oreiller, il remarqua autre chose.

-Horo! Horo! dit-il en secouant l'ainu pour le réveiller.

-Mgzfgn.

-Horo! Horokeu! Lève-toi!

-Gnnmm zzzzzzzzz...rrrrr...

-Bon...j'ai compris...

Il approcha ses lèvres de celles de l'ainu. 'Aaah, il a comprit ce que j'attendais...' se dit Horo, avant que Ren ne lui enfonça ses ongles dans le bide.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIEEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

-Cocorico, dit Ren en souriant.

-T'ES COMPLETEMENT TARE! CA FAIT SUPER MAL!

-T'aimes pas la douleur?

-Nan!

-Dommage.

-Quoi?

-Rien, rien.

Puis Ren regarda fixement Horo se lever, toujours complètement endormi.

-Je voulais juste te signaler, dit Ren une fois qu'il eût giflé l'ainu pour le réveiller ("C'est plus économique que le café"), qu'aujourd'hui ça faisait une semaine. Je suis guéri.

-Aaaah! Ca c'est cool, mais je me disais bien encore cette nuit que t'avais l'air d'aller mieux.

Après l'avoir méchament frappé avec un livre assez gros, Ren décida d'aller s'entraîner avec Horo. Horo décida qu'il n'étais pas du même avis. Ren décida que les trucs pointus parlaient beaucoup mieux aux fesses, et donc aux opinions de Horo, qui décida que finalement il étais du même avis que Ren.

Horo s'habilla vite fait (c'est-à-dire super mal, on voyait même le t-shirt dépasser du pantalon, oh làlàààààààà), Ren aussi (sauf que lui il a la classe avec n'importe quelle tenue, même avec un costume d'infirmière. Quoi "comment je le sais"?), et ils descendirent tous deux à vive allure pour aller prendre un petit déjeûner bien mérité (Yoh à Horo: "Vous vous êtes réconciliés?" Horo: "Euuuuuh ouais..." Manta: "Vous avez fait du sport ou quoi?" Ren:"Oui, beaucoup ")

Puis ils allèrent tous deux voir Chocolove, presque guéri de sa fracture ("en une semaine!" "Fermez-la, c'est moi qui raconte l'histoire, je fais qu'est-ce que je veux") et Horo se pencha vers Ren avec un air du genre "alors, qu'est-ce qu'on dit au monsieur?"

-Pardon...dit Ren à Chocolove.

Choco ouvrit des yeux ronds(enfin, ovales, plutôt, mais on s'en fout) dans la direction de Ren, qui répéta:

-Pardon, je suis désolé de t'avoir cassé un bras. J'ai été un peu brutal en contre-attaquant. C'est de ma faute.

Choco se tourna vers Horo en lui disant:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a mangé?

et Horo de répondre tout bas:

-Mais rien, c'est parce que je lui ai demandé de s'excuser!

-Tu lui as demandé...ah, je vois, c'est ta dernière volonté, c'est ça?

-Maaaais non, tu piges pas; voilà, lui et moi, on est comme qui dirait...

-Vous avez fini vos messes-basses? demanda Ren. On peut peut-être commencer l'entraînement?

-Oh noooooon, pas aujourd'huiiiiiiiii...mon bras me fait encore maaaaaal...se plaignit Chocolove.

-Il va te faire encore plus mal, si tu continues...chuchota Horo.

Ren s'avança vers Chocolove.

-Alors d'accord, dit doucement Ren. Si tu ne veux pas t'entraîner à cause de ton bras, repose-toi. Je n'ai pas le droit de te forcer.

Horo et Choco se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre d'un air incrédule.

-Bon, ben d'accord, alors, répondit Choco, moi je traîne pas, faut que mon bras guérisse!

Et il déguerpit. Vite, vite, des fois que Ren aurait changé d'avis.

-Bon, ben...on va où pour s'entraîner? demanda Horo avec le ton d'une personne connaissant l'imminence de sa mort.

-On va beaucoup bouger. Je te conseille de retirer ton manteau.

-D'accord...

Et Horo s'exécuta.

-Retire aussi ton pull.

Et Horo s'exécuta encore.

-On va dans le bois, dit Ren. On sera tranquilles là-bas pour...hem...s'entraîner...

Une fois qu'ils eurent atteint le bois, Ren dit à Horo de retirer un peu plus de vêtements, car ils allaient le gêner. Horo les retira.

-Mais je me demande quand même ce qu'on va faire, pour retirer autant de fringues! Et toi, tu ne les retire pas, les tiennes?

-Tout juste, dit Ren.

Il retira alors tous ses vêtements. Oui, vous avez bien lu, tous. Horo resta bouche-bée.

-Tu...euuuuuuh, qu'est-ce que tu fais? J'aime pas trop ton regard...

-Tais-toi, répondit Ren. Tu es vraiment naïf. Tu pensais vraiment qu'on allait s'entraîner quand je t'ai demandé de retirer ton pantalon?

-Euuuh, j'avoue que ça m'a prut suspect, mais...hé, attends! T'as pas froid, comme ça!

-Toi aussi, tu vas avoir froid, dit Ren. Moi, je suis immunisé contre les rhumes, avec celui que je viens d'avoir...

Et là-dessus, notre ami Ren s'approcha de Horo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez bien pu faire pour qu'il chope un rhume pareil! demanda Choco à Ren.

-Huhu...on s'est "entraînés" dans le froid...dit Ren en souraiant béatement, le rouges lui montant aux joues.

-Ca va aller, mais il en a pour quelques jours, dit Faust en sortant de la chambre "the Ren". Il doit être alité pendant trois bons jours. Prenez bien soin de lui.

-Je vais m'occuper de lui, tu ne pourras rien faire avec ton bras...dit Ren à Chocolove.

-Ah..euh, d'accord...

Et Choco descendit immédiatement devant le regard de Ren, le même qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il lui avait cassé le bras.  
Ren entra dans la chambre. L'ainu était dans son lit, grelottant, une serviette mouillée sur la tête.

-Et voilà...dit Horo avec colère. C'est malin! J'espère que t'es fier de toi! T'avais tout calculé, avoue!

-Oui, répondit Ren, toujours souriant.

-Eeet je suppose que tu t'es gentiment proposé pour me soigner, hein?

-Oui.

-Et que tu as menacé Choco de mort?

-Pas la peine, il a compris tout seul. Mais je voulais te dire...

Ren approcha ses lèvres de celles de l'ainu et l'embrassa passionnément.

-Je t'aime. Je ne veux te laisser à personne d'autre...je veux prendre soin de toi, comme tu as pris soin de moi.

Horo regarda Ren, surpris au début, puis prit Ren dans ses bras, en disant:

-Je t'aime aussi...je veux que ce soit toi qui t'occupes de moi...qui me prépare ma soupe au miso...

Il relâcha son étreinte, et lorsque Ren fut libre, il se crut bon d'ajouter:

-A propos de rien, la tienne, de soupe au miso...elle est dégueulasse.

-Je sais, j'avais essayé de t'empoisonner avec.

-Dans ce cas, il faut que je me débarasse du poison...dit Ren, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau.  
Manque de pot, à cet instant précis, Bason, qui rentrait de ses vacances à Tahiti après se l'être fait conseiller par Manta une semaine auparavant, passa à travers le mur, vit les deux garçons, repassa à travers le mur, et hurla dans toute la maisonnée:

-QUE PERSONNE N'ENTRE DANS LA CHAMBRE DE MAITRE REN! LUI ET MAITRE HORO HORO SONT OCCUPES!

Quasiment tout le monde comprit le sous-entendu, surtout Ren et Horo, qui étaient juste derrière les murs fins de la chambre.  
Ren défonça la porte et recommanda à Bason de se retirer à Okinawa pendant...disons...trois jours?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voilàààààààààààà finiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Ahhh làlà, chuis pas trop mécontente de cet épilogue...Ouais...au tour de Horo de morfler un peu. Je sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais il est en meilleure forme que Ren pendant son rhume.  
Flashback powaaa Ren:Aaaaarg.  
Horo:Ne meurs pas!

Bref, il y a deux raisons: d'abord Horo est bien plus robuste que Ren, et ensuite, lui, il vient de Hokkaido, il est donc habitué aux rhumes. Voilà.  
Allez, monsieur lance-flammes, promis, j'écrirai un lemon Hororen, et des oneshot! Mais pas dans c't'histoire! (en fait j'ai fait un pari avec un copain: je te jure que je suis cap de faire une fic shonen ai sans scène de fesses! Loupé. C'est + du yaoi ke du shounen ai. Enfin, chuis sûre ke c ce ke vous attendiez, hein?  
Bande de petits fripounets)  
Allez, bon anniversaire Renounet!  
Bye à tous ceux qui m'ont lue!  
Je referai une apparition, bientôt, très bientôt...avant monsieur le lance-flamme...LOL 


End file.
